


Asleep in his arms

by Heretowrite46



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:24:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1323148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heretowrite46/pseuds/Heretowrite46
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexplored bomb is found and shelagh goes to patrick for a place to stay</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The bomb

"What's happened?" Asked patrick as shelagh walked into the hall way. "They've found an unexplored bomb and evacuated the surrounding area." They walked into the sitting room to continue your coversation. "They said that we had to leave straight away, they didn't give us anytime to get our things so I took my wedding dress." She said while casting her eyes down to the big pink box. "we were meant to the rescue centre set up but I..I.." "Wanted to come here instead?" He said smirking at her. "You don't mind?" "Of course not, you'll be living here soon anyway." Shelagh smiled gratefully at him. "Could I borrow some night clothes? I'm afraid I left mine at my lodgings." "Um.. Of course il get you some now." "Thank you" said shelagh as patrick left the room. As soon as patrick had left timothy entered the room rubbing his eyes. "Auntie Shelagh? Why are you here?" He questioned. After explaining to timothy about the bomb patrick reentered the room. "This is all I've got sorry, it's going to be too big". He said extending his arm and holding out a striped pyjama top. "Thank you, where can I change?" "I'll show you in a minute." He turned to timothy and said "but first I think you should go back to bed". After hugging shelagh and saying goodnight timothy went back to bed. Patrick showed shelagh the way to the bathroom for her to change.


	2. Our home

After leaving shelagh to change in the bathroom patrick went to the spare room. Shelagh had insisted that she slept on the couch. Patrick knew she was scared of what people would say about her staying with him, even with timothy there. She had been positive that she would be fine on the settee, at least she wouldn't hear patrick snoring (he hoped). He collected the pillows and duvet then walked to the sitting room. He arranged the couch so she would be comfortable. Patrick was about to go upstairs when shelagh appeared in the door way. Patrick was lost for words, she was wearing his pyjama top and her slip, her hair was down and falling to her shoulders. "Patrick?" She asked after a moment of him staring at her. "Sorry, you just look beautiful" shelagh blushed at his remark. "I've set the settee up for you" he said as his pointed towards the duvet covered couch. "Thank you" is all she could say as she caught him staring at her bare legs. She suddenly felt very exposed. She had never work short skirts or slacks even before she became a nun she had always dressed modestly. After letting out a little cough to get Patricks attention he quickly blushed and mumbled something about going to the kitchen. Patrick left the sitting room and walked into the kitchen to make them tea. When he returned shelagh was sitting on the couch underneath the duvet making his heart beat faster. "Here" he said handing her the tea and sitting down quit close to her. Shelagh was exhausted to say the least but she wanted patrick to stay. They talked for a while but then she let out a yawn making patrick sit up. "I should probably let you get some sleep" but as he was about to get up he felt shelaghs head fall onto his shoulder making him sit back again. Shelagh was only barely awake but she knew that being here with patrick was utterly perfect. Patrick began to feel his eyes close and so did shelagh. They both slept sitting upright. Shelagh head resting on patrick shoulder and his arm around her waist.


	3. Waking

With an intake of breath and a small yawn shelaghs eyes fluttered open. For a moment she wandered where she was but then it all came flooding back and she couldn't help but grin. She grinned until she realised she had fallen asleep on patrick! She turned red looking around the room for him. She could definitely remember falling asleep on him and surely she would of woken if he had moved, so what had happened? She listened to the house but heard nothing. After still hearing nothing she decided it would probably be best to change. She was about to get up when she heard the sound of something being dropped and then the familiar voice of patrick muttering something she couldn't make out. She sat back on the settee hiding her bare legs under the cover. She sat upright staring intently and the door way waiting for patrick. 

When he did arrive in the door way he looked as happy as shelagh felt. He was in his waistcoat with his sleeved rolled up to his elbow, she felt her heart beat a little faster. 

"Morning." He smiled handing her over a cup of tea.

"Good morning, patrick." She took the cup and gently placed it on the table next to her. Ever since the day he had found her in the misty road she had found herself saying his name at every opportunity and she had noticed him doing the same. 

"Did I wake you?" He asked after taking a sip from his cup.

"No, I'm used to getting up early, actually this is a lie in for me." She laughed slightly. Had be been with her all night? Maybe that was why she slept so well. Patricks had always made her feel safe, maybe that was it? He was with her therefor safe enough to sleep through the night. The fact it was so much warmer in Patricks house probably helped. Her cell and nonnatus had always been cold, no matter how hard she tried she would always be cold. 

"Well, you did have a busy day yesterday and you fell straight asleep.

"Patrick, I didn't fall asleep when you where here did I? I know I was tired but that's no reason for me to be so rude." She choked our her words feeling embarrassment travel throughout her body and mind.

"Shelagh, love, calm down. You did fall asleep on my but that's absolutely fine! Anyway I can't exactly lecture you now can I? Considering I fell asleep aswell, I woke up at about 1 and went to bed."

"Oh... I'm still sorry though patrick." Her blushing had now stopped.

"Honestly it's fine." He leaned towards her and have her a quick peck on the cheek. He pulled back and just as he was about to say something else the sound of Timothy's footsteps could be heard on the landing.

"I'd better go sort out breakfast for Tim." He said walking into the kitchen tea in hand.

Once alone shelagh sighed a breath of relief. Considering what had happend over the last few months falling asleep in the company on your fiancée wasn't that bad. She giggled taking her cup from the table next to her.


End file.
